


The Usual

by KnifeFriend



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Cliche bullshit, Completed, Complex Relationship, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shitty cities, Short One Shot, drug mention, one-night stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeFriend/pseuds/KnifeFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is expected, as usual. And it's good like that. Although they'd both have it another way, they both think it's good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual

**Author's Note:**

> This is very spontaneous, and I wanted to express my adoration for Seiner once again.

He expected it to go right to voice mail, as usual. It’s not like he would even answer at 2 am, such an ungodly hour, but here Hayner was per usual—awake, wandering the neon streets of “The World That Never Was”. And no, it wasn’t really called that, but everyone called it that. Kind of like an Las Vegas situation, but dirtier. Whatever happened in this town wasn’t repeated once you got out, so yeah, it never was. 

A puff of steam mingled before Hayner’s brown eyes as he sighed into his cellphone. He didn’t expect to hear anything so he nearly jolted when the receiver clicked followed by a hoarse grunt and an exasperated, _“What the hell do you want, dipshit?”_

After a brief recovery he spit out a laugh, “Good morning,” he expected Seifer to not even check the voicemail. “This is your requested alarm,” Hayner sneered, knowing the burly male probably could hear it. 

“Fuck off,” the voice cursed, “and I wasn’t fucking asleep, for once,” it muttered. Hayner nodded a hum, watching his reflection in the windows as he steadily strode through the midnight crowds. The jingle of a belt and shifting of fabric was heard, along with the clashing of bottles (Which Hayner assumed Seifer stumbled over). “Wait a moment, chickenwuss,” Seifer spoke, now composed. 

Another hum, and intense listening as Seifer shuffled through his room, more bottles hitting together and the slam of drawers reaching the phone. A muffled sigh was heard, and then a vague slap. _“Hey, wake up,”_ Seifer’s voice rang. Another slap, but no reply. Hayner could only imagine the stranger naked beneath the sheets, breath stinking of beer, and Seifer’s calloused fingers rubbing his scar as the drunken fuck wouldn’t get out. 

The phone fumbled for a moment before the sultry voice clearly spoke into the curly blond’s ear, “Ya’ wanna talk or some shit? Or did you want to hear my sexy voice?” Seifer asked, the usual bite failing to be as noticeable. 

“Both,” he shrugged, completely honest, “I’m in your area, so if you’re not busy, leave your fuck the usual note and meet me at the bar.” Seifer shifted awkwardly, probably scowling. Hayner didn’t expect him to even pick up, asking him to get his ass out in this cold-ass weather didn’t seem probable. 

“Fine,” the phone hissed the response, static making Hayner disbelieve his words, only to be proven by, “I’ll be down in fifteen minutes or so, order me a drink.”

“The usual?”

“Of course, chickenwuss.”

* * *

Hayner wished Cloud worked the nightshift for once, having this over enthusiastic and probably high as hell bartender flirt with him nearly made him leave once the fifteen minutes passed, soon to be twenty. As he nearly finished his drink Seifer finally entered, wearing a flashy white trench coat and hair slicked back. For a moment the curly blond pondered what his rival did with that old beanie, but he had to admit the hair looked so much better with his clenched jaw and stern stare. 

Once Seifer’s blue eyes caught his, he nodded, making his way over through the crowd. Hayner nearly smiled—nearly—it was more of smirk. Prodding the full glass towards the older blond, Seifer sat, another nod in subtle gratitude as he gripped the glass. 

“So what up?” He asked before taking the shot. 

“Nothing really,” Hayner sighed with a forced smile. He propped his toned arms up, letting his head tilt to the side to gaze up at the scarred male. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me, you know I can see straight through that shit,” he growled, elbowing the smaller male’s arms to make his face slam into the counter. 

“Yeah, haha, fuck you too,” he rubbed his nose, “I call you this time of night often, by the way—you probably just don’t check your missed calls, asshole. You only meet up when I send you a text,” Hayner spat. Yeah, this is the usual. 

“Well, you’re not wrong,” he let out another chuckle, making Hayner force his gaze away. Sefier waved his hand to the bartender, asking for another drink. “So you really did miss me?” The calloused fingers found the collar of the younger male’s shirt, tugging his gaze back to meet the blue. 

“Well, you’re not wrong,” he mocked with a roll of his eyes. He slapped the hand away. He shifted in the booth, letting his knee rest again Seifer’s. Propping his head up again he watched a barely distinguishable smile quirked the usually strict lips. 

“Whatever, chickenwuss,” he broke the smile, holding the shot up but not drinking it as he asked, “…How’s Roxas and his flaming boyfriend of his doing?”

Well, this was a rare question. Hayner blinked with incredulity. He leaned close, letting his voice quiet into an nearly inaudible stutter, “W-well they both finally got out of that manipulative organization, if that’s what you’re referring too. They’re on the DL, currently, even I don’t know their exact location anymore.” Seifer’s jaw tensed with a nod. 

“How as your night?” more small talk, but Hayner is genuinely curious. Not that he’s jealous, and sincerely he isn’t. After they moved here they both fucked but never committed.

“Bad,” he shrugged. Hayner nearly cringed. “Why are you curious?” Seifer’s lips curled in a insincere smile. 

“Because you know whoever you screw won’t have the chemistry like we do,” Hayner spat out, another smirk playing his lips. Taking a nonchalant sip he listened to Seifer break his cool as he let out a sputtered growl. “But I don’t want to sleep with you tonight, sorry. It’s just nice to antagonize you,” the words were laced with humor. This is the usual, fighting but not really meaning it, hanging out but nothing committal, being _there_ but never physically there. 

“You get off to this shit,” his face dropped as the blue eyes—the addicting blue eyes—rolled. 

Mocking again Hayner dragged out, “Wellll, you’re not wrong,” he laughed. Leaning further on his propped up fist he let his free hand edge towards the other’s clothed thigh. “Maybe one day we’ll get out of this hell hole and actually just fight, like highschool,” he though aloud.

“Pffft—way to be a cliche, chickadee. If you say anything gayer I’ll have to start a fight here, like highschool,” the thigh tensed for a moment before leaning into the touch. 

“You make it sound tempting,” the brown eyes stole back up to the blue, both grinning like idiots. 

“If you want to get off, do it in the bathroom,” Seifer said with false affront. 

This is normal—the flirting but never meaning it, touching but never committing, sometimes tangling fingers together but always letting go. They spoke like this until morning, toodistracted by each other to drink properly and too captured in their pseudo rivalry to stop it. The night’s cold weather wasn’t noticeable in the humid bar, with hands on thighs, elbows knocking, eyes staring for too long, but once the sunset’s waking light filtered through the grimy windows they decided to remove themselves from the stagnant bar. 

They walked silently, inhaling the polluted air. Seifer rummaged through his trench coat, pulling out a cigarette pack. Sharing the smoke, watching as hungover, worn-out, tired one-night stands grumble their way back to their apartments, it felt right. Sure, the heroin junkies sprawled in stoner circles wasn’t right, but this was as good as it they could make it feel. 

Neon lights flickered off as the ironically breathtaking polluted sunset washed the smoggy sky. Soon enough the smoke was finished and Seifer pulled out his phone. 

“I’ve got to go to work soon,” he said, pulling calloused fingers through the slicked blond hair. Hayner inwardly sighed, but shrugged indifferently, their fingers escaping each other as they stood in front of each other. 

“Yeah, I know,” The younger man looked up the staircase they stood next too. The sun warmed his shoulders as his shadow laid across Seifer’s built form. “Next time, the usual again?” Hayner tilted his head to meet Seifer’s grimacing expression. 

“Of course, chickadee,” he replied. One thing Hayner enjoyed between the two of them is that all awkwardness failed to thrive. That’s why it was okay for him to reach up and pull his hands through the slicked hair, and to press a completely unsatisfactory kiss into Seifer’s chapped ones. 

Seifer returned it with hands sliding around the curve of his waist, pressing the curly haired blond closer. It was chaste. They pulled apart with no change of previous expressions. Hayner reached up once again, this time ruffling his fingers through the well placed hair. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist it,” he chuckled, Seifer’s grimace only deepening. 

“Yeah, fuck you, chickenwuss,” he spat, combing his fingers through now messy sandy hair. 

“If you call me, maybe next time.”

“Maybe,” an eyebrow quirked, enunciating the single word. Hayner hummed in response again, supporting his neck as his crossed arms over his head. Seifer snorted and turned to walk away. 

“Bye, Seifer,” Hayner said with the usual farewell. The form tensed but continued walking,

“Yeah. I love you, chickadee. Bye,” a hand waved from over a broad shoulder and the sun stitched the polluted orange into the white coat once again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did come up with the idea for this fic while stoned, so if it's confusing, sorry. I actually expected it to be shorter, more intimate, but it didn't turn out. 
> 
> It's a more casual fic. Intimacy is very important, and when you can just see it (in this case read it) between two people it really makes me appreciate human relations. Not sure why I chose The World That Never Was, or a bar, because I remember thinking of Traverse Town and in a cafe with footies but that obviously didn't happen. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors, did this in an hour.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this spewed up bullroar. I had fun writing it.


End file.
